


Releasing Inhibitons

by Hello_Starlight



Series: Final Fantasy VII Collection [14]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Honestly idk how old Tseng is so im assuming, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pining, Reader is a spoiled brat, Reader may be a brat but shes kind, Reader teases tf out of Tseng, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: It gave you a thrill of power knowing you could ask Tseng to take a knee and he will.If you ask him to fetch you something, he will retrieve.The thrill of power over the older man was thrilling.You could spot him side eyeing you occasionally. See the glimmer in his eyes whenever you acknowledged him. Everytime you gazed his way or felt his gloved fingers touch your back you could feel your core ache for them to belong some where else...The night before you fantasized about the man. Ways to get him himself to break the hard shell he put up and throw you against the wall and ravage you until you can't walk for a week.You bit your lip and felt the coil in your belly tighten.Tomorrow was going to be a good birthday...
Relationships: Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Series: Final Fantasy VII Collection [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189096
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Morning Teasing

Tseng was such an interesting character to you.

Silent, controlled, and loyal.

He was merely a lap dog to your family-all the Turks were.

It gave you a thrill of power knowing you could ask Tseng to take a knee and he will.

If you ask him to fetch you something, he will retrieve.

The thrill of power over the older man was thrilling.

You could spot him side eyeing you occasionally. See the glimmer in his eyes whenever you acknowledged him. Everytime you gazed his way or felt his gloved fingers touch your back you could feel your core ache for them to belong some where else.

You were now 20 years old and we're considered more of an adult than you were last year—and you'd prove it to Tseng

The night before you fantasized about the man. Ways to get him himself to break the hard shell he put up and throw you against the wall and ravage you until you can't walk for a week.

You bit your lip and felt the coil in your belly tighten.

Tomorrow was going to be a good birthday...

The next morning you woke up to the crack of curtains being flung open. Sunlight blinded your pupils that had adjusted to the period of darkness.

You moaned and pulled your pillow over your head.

"(Name), it's time to wake up." Tseng ordered.

"Five more minutes..." Your groan was muffled under the pillow but Tseng could hear you.

He sighed and shook his head.

"It is already 8 ó clock, ma'am."

"Who cares?" You mumbled.

"The President, ma'am," A small curl of his lips, "after all, today is your birthday. Is it not?"

You lifted your pillow and peered out squinting.

"Breakfast?"

"Yes, you have quite a beautiful breakfast waiting. If I gave you five more minutes it would be cold."

You groaned and pulled the pillow off revealing your bed head. You yawned and stretched out causing the thin crop top you were wearing to show more midriff. Your nipples were hardened and poked from underneath the fabric.

Tseng cleared his throat and averted his gaze at your seemingly unintentional sensual display.

Or was it unintentional?

You threw the covers off and slipped your naked legs out onto the floor. With another harsh yawn you stood up revealing your lace panties.

Tseng once again looked away, and closed his eyes, a vivid blush adorning his cheeks.

"May I request why you chose me to wake you up?" Tseng sighed.

"Hm? Oh! Sorry!" You giggled, but it sounded anything but apologetic.

You hurried over to your walk in closet and slipped on some pajama pants that hung low on your hips.

"Better?" You asked.

Tseng dared to look at you and saw at least it was quite better than seeing those cheeky little lace panties you had on.

"Better." He answered coldly.

"Wait, aren't you missing anything?" You asked.

The Turk hummed as he turned around to see you were standing there with your arms crossed underneath your breasts accentuating them. He mentally scolded himself for that being the first thing he noticed. His gaze traveled up to look at your beaming face expectingly waiting.

He blinked a couple times before he realized what it was you were requesting.

"Oh, right. Happy Birthday, (Name)."

You smiled and bounded over before placing your hands behind your back.

"Thank you, Tseng~" You picked yourself up onto the ball of your feet and pecked his cheek, "You're so sweet."

You both stared at eachother for a long period of time that was far exceeding professionalism. With another silent chuckle you bounced and ran down the hall.

"Oh boy! I hope it's french toast waffles!"

Tseng sighed and slumped his shoulders. His palm rose to where your lips had just been planted for merely a second and yet he felt his face and heart warm like never before.

And the coil in his stomach tightened.

No. She's your bosses daughter! She's much younger than you and nearly royal status. Keep your emotions under control.

Tseng cleared his throat and straightened his tie before leaving, closing the doors behind him...

"Oh my gosh!" You squeaked looking at the buffet of food in front of you.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." Your father grinned.

You beamed as he leaned down to kiss your forehead, his bushy moustache hairs tickling your skin.

"Happy birthday, sister." Rufus sighed pulling you into a tight, brotherly hug, "Don't think that because you're a year older you can get a boyfriend." He added.

"Rufus!" You whined.

"Rufus, today is your sisters special birthday. Come over dear,"

Your father guided you to the table and showed you all the decadent breakfast food you loved. Waffles, donuts, eggs, bacon, sausage, a fruit bowl, crossaints-your mouth positively watered.

"Go ahead, help yourself."

You nodded and grabbed a plate grabbing a whole plate full of food. Rufus and your father followed after you and sat down beside you.

Rufus was quiet as always well he ate but your father was always a talker of plans at the dinner table. You didn't really pay much attention as you drenched your waffles in maple syrup-just really drowned them in it.

You grabbed a piece of fruit and popped it into your mouth.

"-to celebrate we are having your friends and staff members attend a party."

You choked on the fruit piece for a second before swallowing it whole.

"What?!"

"Indeed. I am throwing you a giant party to celebrate your birthday. The cake is going to be large and your favorite flavors too. I'm having a couple Turks accompany you in finding a dress for the gala, it will also allow me to get everything together."

"Really?" You eyes widened.

Rufus huffed in jealousy-you were Daddy's Little girl.

"Oh thanks Papa! I'm so excited!" You squealed.

"Rufus? Do you think you can have Tseng and Reno join me in dress shopping?"

"You do know they are assassin's, not toys, right?" Rufus asked.

"I know but they're like-friends to me-oh are the Turks attending?"

"On guard duty, yes." Your father shrugged.

"Can you please give them the day off? Please Papa? I want them to be there."

"Alright, but I'll have to increase the security."

"Yay! This party is going to be amazing!"

Rufus huffed at your spoiled nature and took another bite of bacon. Your eyes sparkled and gleamed and underneath it your plan was set in motion...


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do I have to be here?" Reno huffed.

"Because (Name) asked of you." Tseng answered.

"But then why do I have to be the one to carry the dresses?" He huffed.

"What do you guys think?" You asked stepping out from behind the curtain.

The assistant beamed at the dress on you.

"If I say it looks good can we go now?" Reno huffed.

Tseng gave him a cold look and your beaming face slumped, "It's not the one?"

"It doesn't accentuate your body type." Tseng answered honestly.

You hummed and looked back into the mirror at the thousand dollar dress. Your father told you that price didn't matter at all and to go crazy.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling it," You sighed.

Reno groaned and handed off the last of the dresses from your pile. The assistant pulled the curtain over and the process began again.

Tseng sighed and sat down on the plush bench and Reno followed his lead slumping down.

"Yo, why the fuck am I here?" Reno groaned rubbing his aching shoulder, "Damn dresses are so heavy-"

"Because (Name) requested you," Tseng simply answered.

"Why?" Reno gaffed.

"You are very honest with your criticisms-and she enjoys your openly mocking behavior because you have a face of glass."

Reno huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It is obvious you enjoy her company, though you try to hide it through snide remarks but it's obvious." The Wutai man said.

"I don't-Tt, as if I'm not the only one! I always see you eyeing her."

Tseng turned his head to Reno appearing calm and collect but the red head knew he had sparked a nerve. He smirked and followed, "You don't think no one sees how close she gets to you? How she's always asking for you? Obviously there's something between you two."

"There is nothing."

"You can't deny she has a crush on you though."

The assistant woman stepped out and shook her head.

"I'll need to pull more dresses, I'll be right back."

You sighed and stepped out into the private room wearing a short silk robe.

"The last dress was horrible looking." You huffed.

You crossed your arms and sat down on the stage area in front of the mirror.

"It's just a dress, yo." Reno groaned.

 _"You're not a guy, yo."_ You mocked.

Reno narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything back.

"It feels like I'm getting a wedding dress honestly." You mumbled pulling your legs up on the stage beside you.

"So you guys gonna dress nice for my party?" You asked.

"I'm not attending." Reno scoffed.

"You can miss a date with the bottom of the bottle for a night. Besides there's going to be lots of good food there. And cake!"

"No."

"Please Reno?" You made puppy eyes, "For my birthday?"

The red head grimaced and turned his face, "Fine."

"Yay!" You lifted your arms and Tseng could see the edge of the lace panties you were still wearing.

The lady returned with a whole new wardrobe cart full of dresses.

"More dresses, darling."

"Okay." You hurried into the curtained area and a thump was heard as you slid the robe off.

Reno sighed and leaned on the palm of his fist as he only heard ruffling of fabric. Tseng was perfectly calm with his arms crossed. 

"Oh! This one looks amazing!"

You burst out from the curtain and showed your dress. The neckline dipped showing just a flirty amount of cleavage with the sleeves draped elegantly on your arms. Just at your waist it poofed out into a ball gown skirt.

"And look!" With a wide open mouthed grin you popped your leg out from a cut in the skirt.

"Boom! It has a slit in it!" You squealed.

You rushed over to the stage and examined yourself in the mirror with wide eyes. You grabbed onto the skirt and swung back and forth before twirling.

It beautifully floated around you before you came to a stop.

"What do you guys think?" You asked.

"Looks good on you." Reno grinned giving you a thumbs up.

You beamed and your eyes switched to Tseng. He had a soft smile on his lips as his eyes scanned the dress.

Elegant, sexy, and the color was your favorite and accentuated with your skin beautifully. He finally reached your eyes eagerly awaiting his response.

"You look lovely my dear." He nodded.

You squealed and ran over wrapping your arms around both of their necks to pull them into a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

You turned back to the assistant and beamed warmly, "I'll take it!"

She smiled back at you and led you back inside to take off the dress.

"She has some strength behind those hugs," Reno groaned rubbing his neck.

Tseng smiled and chuckled softly...

At last it was time for your party. The makeup and hair stylist had done an amazing job at making you look like a pure goddess. Your cheek bones defined, your eyes popped with the eye-shadow, and your skin positively glittered.

"You look beautiful," Tseng commented.

"Do I?" You asked tilting your head in the mirror.

Tseng came up behind you and placed his hands on your bare shoulders.

"Your beauty out rivals even the life stream themselves." He answered lowly next to your ear.

You blushed and smiled bring up your hands to rest over his. You turned your head to him and realized just how close he was.

You were practically lip to lip, you could feel his breath fanning on yours and yours in return.

"Thank you Tseng." You breathed.

Your lips were glossy and plump, your eyes doe like and innocent, your collar bones defined and noticeable. He wished to run his fingers across them—his tongue and teeth. The thin sleeveless blouse seemed like a barrier.

A barrier he wanted to rip right off of you.

No.

Tseng pulled away and you frowned.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to..." He cleared his throat and straightened his posture, tucking his hands behind his back, "I'll be in the hall."

"I need to get into my dress anyways." You sighed.

He bowed and walked out into the hallway letting you be.

So close that time.

You popped the button of your shorts and slid them down your legs. Next you started unbuttoning your shirt. You couldn't help but imagine if it was Tseng unbuttoning you.

His lips would be nipping and kissing your neck causing more moans to pass through. Your hand would be busy fidgeting, struggling to uncurl his tie as he carefully popped each button.

With elegance and patience it would be torturous for both sides but it would allow your hunger to grow.

His fingers and knuckles would occasionally brush against your soft skin sending sparks through out your body. When your blouse was undone he would let it drop to the floor.

With a loving kiss he would guide you to the bed and shove you down. He would press his knee to your core as you gasp around his tongue.

You would grind against his thigh as his hands would leave bruises on your hips....

You stopped yourself before it could get too far–you had a party to attend to after all and you didn't want to attend it horny.

You unzipped your dress from the covering bag and slipped it out. It was light weight compared to the other dresses you wore in the past. You unzipped the backing and held onto the top.

It pooled on the floor as you slipped a leg through before the other one. You shimmied it up your body until you at last reached your breasts.

You pressed your dominant hand to the chest as you reached back to zip it up. At first the zipper slid up easily and then it got stuck.

Fuck.  
You tugged but it only seemed to make it worse. 

Then an idea came to your mind.

You hurried over to the door and gently cracked it open. Sure enough Tseng was waiting beside the door. 

"Tseng? Do you mind helping me?" You asked innocently.

"Of course."

You led him back to your room where he saw a long line of your bare back and loose clothing. If you let go of the hand pressing the cloth to your chest he would have full display of your breasts. The dress had a push up in the bodice to keep your breasts up and in place.

"My zipper got stuck and I can't get it back up." You explained.

Tseng hummed and took the zipper in his fingers and tugged.

Indeed it appeared stuck. You could feel his gloved fingers brush the skin of your back as he fidgeted with it. The zipper pushed lower and Tseng blushed seeing more skin.

He placed his hand on your shoulder without much thinking to pull the zipper a little harder.

At last he got the caught fabric out of the zipper and tugged it up. With a satisfying "ZIP!" you were closed in.

"There we go." Tseng announced.

You turned back around and tugged on the top shifting your boobs. Tseng blushed and looked away.

"Do you mind helping me with my heels?" You asked, "It's kinda hard to bend down in this thing."

"Why not request a handmaiden to help you?" Tseng chuckled.

"Because I have you." You shrugged.

You walked over to to the bed and leaned down to grab the box of shoes An unladylike wheeze escaped your lungs feeling your dress suck you in tight. Tseng was offered a view down your cleavage though.

He wished to descend his lips down past the fabric edge. To bring a nipple to his tongue and feel it harden between his teeth.

"Do not harm yourself." The Turk ordered.

You sat up again and pressed a hand to your belly. The cleavage shot was worth it though. You could see Tseng struggling to control his bodily functions. Being a Turk he had learned how to get a hold of his emotions and hormones.

To not let anyone else know—and yet with you it was damn near impossible.

He took one of your shoes, a beautiful stiletto that had an open toed area. Tseng took your dominant ankle and lifted it up slightly to make things easier. Your toe nails were perfectly pedicured to match your dress.He took the heel in his other hand and tilted it back to first slid in your toes. After he raised the heels to finally completely slip over your feet. Then he took the ankle strap that had charms linked to it.

They clinked and rattled with every movement of your foot as he buckled it. Tseng then guided your foot back and took the other foot and did the same movements. Your face was hot from the sensual act—the power you had over him was intoxicating.

You could even see from this position that he was struggling to not get hard over this.

"Tseng?" You asked as he finished buckling the last shoe.

"Yes ma'am?"

Ma'am, the way how he said it was always so normal, so conversational and yet it made you drip with power.

"Is that a new suit?" You asked.

"Indeed." He stood and revealed the suit appeared fairly normal as it always did, but in the lighting it had accents to match your dress.  
"You look quite handsome in it," You giggled. 

Tseng smiled softly looking away, "Thank you ma'am."

You nodded and stood up walking over to your vanity.

You had necklaces, bracelets, and earrings already decided to wear by your stylist. Beautiful sparkling diamonds and pure metals.

You slipped on your bracelets and looped in your earrings but your manicured nails made it difficult to slip the little ends over the metal poking from behind your ears.

"Tseng? A little assistance?" You requested.

He obeyed and came over taking the metal ends from you. Easily, he slipped them on. You lifted up your black velvet choker and held it out to him with a pleading look.

He took it from you and slid his arms over your head to press the fabric to your neck. Tseng felt the urge to tie it tight around your neck, to choke and strangle you at how vulnerable you were.

But it was merely an urge.

He could feel the vibrations of you swallowing from the fabric. Tseng finished wrapping it around and hooked it into place.

You handed him a diamond necklace and he did the same.

The urge to touch your bare skin was overwhelming to him. His fingers thirst to touch your skin and feel it tremble under his touch.

To taste the sweet nectar of your skin.  
To hear the gasps and moans of pleasure. 

But he was a Turk and with much effort he held back.

You were young, you were beautiful, and you were kind, but he couldn't afford love.

You were his bosses daughter.

And he—he was just a lowly Turk.

A dishonorable man.

His hand drifted back to his side and the lust for you was exterminated.

"You are ready madame." He said.

You nodded and stood up, your elegant leg poking from the cut in the fabric. The heels really accentuated the curves of your legs giving them a lean and sensual look. Tseng wished to run his fingers and palms up and down them.

The sexy, smooth, and shiny nature to them. He wanted to take your ankles and lick and kiss and bite his way up your leg until he reached your core, dripping with ambrosia.

"Thank you Tseng." You looked down to your feet and smiled well biting you lip, your false lashes fanned over your beautiful eyes.

The look of pure innocence and sexuality.

"Happy Birthday (Name)." He sighed and gently kissed your forehead.

You blushed at his kind gesture. Tseng smiled down at you and brushed his thumb against your cheek. You pushed your cheek against his palm and beamed up at him.

"Beautiful." He muttered.

"Tseng..." 

Your eyes were locked together full of love and longing. You leaned forward and Tseng followed, placing a hand on your lower back. 

He could feel your shallow breaths against his lips, the heat from your cheeks radiating onto his shared heat. 

A knock came from the door.

Tseng sighed and dropped his hands from you to walk over to the door. You whined in disappointment but did say anything and looked away in embarrassment. Opening it with caution, Reno was behind the door.

"President Shinra says everything is ready they are just waiting for (Name)." Reno announced.

"Reno! You're actually wearing your tux!" You grinned.

"I'm only doing it because it's your special day." He huffed.

"Thank you." You beamed.

Tseng smiled down at you, "C'mon, princess."...


	3. Chapter 3

You blushed and followed him down the halls. At last you arrived to the ball room doors. Tseng and Reno ceremoniously opened the door allowing you to see the crowd from up above. 

Your intestines twisted at the large crowd of people. You didn't like to be the center of attention, especially in large crowds. A breathy gasp escaped your chest. 

Tseng offered you a hand and you gently took his. He squeezed yours tight and smiled softly at you. 

"Don't be afraid darling, it's your night." 

You nodded and stepped forward causing the audience to turn to you. You struggled to not shake as you lifted your dress slightly and stepped down the stairs slowly. 

You were the picture of grace and elegance on the outside but on the inside your were an absolute trembling mess. If you took one wrong step you would embarass yourself and your family. 

At the base of your stairs your father stepped forward and extended his hand to you. You accepted it and stepped down from the final step. 

The crowd clapped and you held back your uncomfortableness. They turned back to their conversations and you sighed in relief. 

"You look absolutely gorgeous (Name)!" Your father gushed. 

You blushed and looked to your brother who was walking over to you. He was dressed in an inversed white and black suit since that only seemed to be the two colors he ever wore. 

"Amazing performance sister." Rufus grinned.

"Glad to know you approved Mr. Scene-Maker." You giggled. 

He rolled his eyes and sipped from his champagne. 

"So... who's here?" 

"Everyone of course," Your father answered. 

You grimaced, "Even Scarlett?" 

Your gaze scanned the room for a second time but sure enough that women was glaring at you. It was clear she didn't like you or even wanted to be near you. She didn't verbally show it, but she sure did a hell of a job with body language. 

Her lips were painted a bright, poisonous red and her hair was styled as usual but her dress was incredibly overly sexy for a gala. It was made of a tight cherry red velvet material that held her tighter than a grandmother's hug. 

The neck line was cut extremely low to her lower ribs revealing plenty of open chest and the opportunity for a nip-slip to happen. Once the dress reached her knees it loosened and left a short train behind her. 

"She is my weapons supervisor, it would send bad news to the press if I didn't invite her." He answered. 

"You invited the press?" You sighed. 

"Of course! It's my daughter's special day, the whole world needs to know." He chuckled. 

You kept a soft smile on your face trying to not let your true emotions show. Go figure your Dad wouldn't at least try to keep this a little bit private. Especially from the reporters hounding the guests and no doubt you pretty soon. 

"I'm going to go look for Tseng." You muttered. 

You hurried off into the crowd spotting high ranked SOLDIERs, a few of your friends, and a couple scientists you spotted around the facility often. 

Including Hojo. 

The scientist was hiding in the dark corner scowling at everyone. He was dressed in a suit and tie but he still looked like a haggard old troll hunched over his champagne drink. 

Your eyes scanned the crowd as the orchestra played in the background. A woman suddenly rushed over wearing a lanyard. 

"Hi! Megan Carters from Midgar News!" She greeted. 

"Uh...Hi there." 

"I would like to ask you a few questions, if you wouldn't mind? After all you are the birthday girl!" 

"I uh...I'd rather not." You answered scanning the room. 

Where is Tseng? 

"How does it feel to be 20 years old?" She asked holding a phone out to you. 

"Interesting." You mindlessly answered walking away. 

She trailed after you, her petite legs struggling with her heels. 

"Are you here with anybody tonight?" 

"Can you please not-" 

"Do you think having a large boisterous party is better than having a private party?" 

"What?" 

"Are you at all concerned about having such a large event AVALANCHE may try to attack?" 

"Do you believe your mother is shining down on you?" 

"Excuse me?!" 

"Is your brother; "the most eligible bachelor", yet thought of a girlfriend?" 

A hand rested on your shoulder and you gasped as you turned your head. 

Tseng. 

Rude and Reno were accompanying him in the back. 

"I'm sorry ma'am is this woman interogating you?" He asked, sending her a stern glare. 

"Oh! Mr. Tseng, Head Turk, I'm Megan-" 

"We know who you are Mrs. Carters. We would much appreciate if you could not harass the birthday girl." 

Tseng stepped forward gently pushing you back in between Reno and Rude. 

"I am not harassing her sir I am merely asking her a few questions." 

"She is not taking any questions at this time." Tseng answered. 

The two Turks led you away and you accepted them. They set you down on a chair by the dining area. 

"Are you alright babydoll? You look pale." Reno asked. 

"It's nothing," You lied. 

"Do you want me to get you some water and food?" Reno asked. 

You nodded and he ran off leaving you with Rude. 

"I fucking hate news reporters." You mumbled struggling to keep the tears away. 

You couldn't afford to ruin your makeup. 

"Tseng is escorting her out, she's been harassing other SHINRA employees as well." Rude said. 

"I can't believe she would have the dignity to bring up my mother." You muttered curling your fist. 

Rude placed his hand on it and you took a breath. 

"I'm fine." 

Reno returned and handed you a glass of water and a small plate of desserts.

"How'd you know these were my favorite?" You asked. 

"I know things." Reno grinned. 

You took a sip of water before taking a bite out of the desert. Reno crouched down and rested his hand on your knee. 

"You okay?" 

You felt the urge to burst out crying but you kept it down and nodded. 

"Just got a little flustered is all," 

Tseng walked back over and huffed. 

"I can't believe my Dad would allow reporters in." You said out loud. 

"Don't let that ruin your night, it's your birthday, you only have it once a year." Tseng said. 

You looked up at him and smiled softly. 

"Shall we dance?" 

He outreached his hand and you gladly took it. His gloved fingers seemed to fit with yours like two correct puzzle pieces. Your heart pumped fast as you felt your cheeks flush. 

He led you to the dance floor where several guests were dancing. You bit your lip as you placed your left hand on his shoulder and the other in his. Tseng allowed your hand to connect with his and placed his right under your arm and on your left shoulder blade. 

With a breath you started to waltz. You were taught from a young age how to, but you were sort of surprised Tseng knew. Honestly you shouldn't have been considering his elegant and composed nature. 

Your eyes stayed locked on eachother, his golden browns on yours. It felt almost magical, like a princess dancing with her prince. 

Your heart fluttered and you couldn't help but duck your head to look at his chest. 

"Is something the matter?" Tseng whispered in your ear. 

The vibrato in his voice sent chills down your spine. Judging by his smirk he seemed to tell by the hand resting on your back. 

"No, nothing at all." You answered. 

You glanced to the side and saw everyone was watching you both in the sea of dancers. 

"Everyone is looking at us." You blushed. 

"Let them, it is your birthday princess," Tseng answered. 

"Since when did you start calling me princess?" 

"Since when did you become so beautiful?" 

Your face turned bright pink. 

"You think so?" 

He twirled you around and you giggled at the unexpected action. 

"I know so," The Turk nodded. 

He bowed you down low as the song ended. The audience clapped and Tseng lifted you back up on your feet. 

You hid your face from embarrassment as they clapped and cheered. 

With a graceful courtesy and him a bow you seperated from him as your friends rushed over. 

"That was amazing (Nickname)!" Your best friend squealed. 

"Who is that guy?" Another asked. 

You eyed Tseng as he gracefully walked away as if nothing happened. 

"Is he your boyfriend?" 

You looked down and smiled softly, "No, he's just...a good friend of mine..." 

...For now...

An hour passed and you found yourself at the buffet bar with your friends dining on the desserts. You stuffed a macaroon in your face as your best friend babbled about the new video game she got. 

"Sounds awesome." You commented. 

"It is. I'm only halfway through but I'm in love with the main character and his magical key." 

"(Name)?"

Your father stepped over and your friend shied. 

He beamed at you from behind his cigar, accentuating his wrinkles. Beside him was a rather handsome man who looked like he belonged in a super hero movie. 

"This is Aidan Miles," Your father began, "He is going to be your boyfriend."...


End file.
